beyond X reader
by gabbi gore
Summary: this is my first story please tell me what you think it is a love triangle between you L and beyond
1. Chapter 1 meeting

you where sitting in your bed studying soon you notice some thing moving you shrug and work on this book you had to read for math soon the blankets move more you start to wonder what is you walk over slowly and lift the blanket a small kitten jumps in to your lap as you sit on the bed the cat had white fluffy fur you sat and petted it

" there you are ( enter pet name) "

you say and set (him/her) down and soon get back to your book you sigh and think of all the better things you could be doing you smile and think about dinner and the lovely food your mother is making you look up at the moon and the stars "

I remember making a wish but now that I am older I don't make wishes I work for the things I need after all I am sixteen I need to grow up "

you say out loud to your self the only thing...only one I wish for is that killer beyond just him and his jam you think as you stair at the book getting back on track but just as you feel a cold large hand cover your mouth you jump soon you start to get scared you shake

" wh...who ar...are you " you say grabbing for the pen at your desk ready to stab who ever walked in to your room the person went to turn you around to look at them and as they touched your shoulder you stabbed there hand

his dark raspy voice spoke " first you wish for me and now you stab me " he said and let out a huff of air turning you to him you where face to face with beyond birthday his blood colored eyes stared at you he chuckled some and sat on the floor pulling his knees to his chest wrapping his hand in his hoodie sleeve you still being in shock you did not have any idea how he got there soon he sot up and went there your notebooks and you turned around

" don't go threw my stuff " you say as you set the book down and smiled as you told him a few things about your self you sat next to him as you heard a nock

" dinner " your brother said a bit rudely you got up and opened the door " come and eat with us " you say and grab his hand he blushed but his hoodie covered it you start walking as you let him go you then go and sit at the table while you explain he is a friend from school your parents shrug and eat beyond refused to eat

" where's the jam " he said coldly and you go to the frige and hand him his strawberry love he at it hand full after hand full messily your brother sighed

" no wonder you guys are friends your both freaks " he teased not meaning it he all ways was to rude with his jokes he dropped out of college and often acted childish beyond stood gripping a fork

" am not a freak " he said looking down letting his bangs cover his eyes you get up soon smiling telling beyond that (enter brothers name here) did not mean it beyond sat and your parents told him to leave and he ran out the door you tear up and set the fork down and put your dishes in the sink and went to your room thinking about how you will never have him again you looked up set as you pull out your book studying again

" some day...maybe...he will come back " you say to your self

" who ? " the black haired boy asked and let out a deep laugh as he took your book from your hands and your hands touch his lightly you blush and look down

1496.49675000000" he said in a matter of seconds and smiled at you some he was vary good in math

you looked at him in shock " what's 5647+900082 ?" you ask

" 905729" he said giving the book to you flipped and asked him random things i n the book he got them all right you looked at him and gave him a jar of jam as there was a nock

" your...really... That smart " you yelled in shock and hugged him you backed up as he pulled away he soon went to the other side of the room going threw your cloths

" this is ..n..nice " he said holding up a band tee shirt " I like ( enter bands name)" he said and threw it to you as he mumbled some thing about taking a shower and walked out of your room you continued studying and then you remembered some thing...wait b..beyond is in the same shower I wash in " soon you blush and loo flushed your curiosity got the best of you as you tiptoed to the door you slowly open it a crack you saw a leg you looked up and saw a towel you kept looking up and beyond stood there in a towel

" can I help you ?" he asked sounding angry and slammed the door you bit your lip you thought of his six pack you also thought of the scars covering his chest some said L others looked like claws your mother called up and asked it you where okay you respond with a yes as you sit agents the door you looked at the floor in deep thought about him and you being together soon you heard the water your mind was confused should you look again or leave him alone but your lustful mind needed to know you opened it a crack again looking at him but you where still on your hands and knees the skin covered from the waist down you got upset about that but you chuckled when you saw him use your ( name of shower supplies )he must have herd you he quickly turned to see you again he threw a bottle at the door making it hit you and you frowned and walked to your room and sat on your bed and he walked in shivering in his boxers he sat down on your bed next t you shaking you get up and gave him some jeans and a hoodie he put them on

" why where you watching me ? " he asked you soon sitting at your desk he was studying and you got bored you had nothing to say to him you walked to the dresser picking out a skirt and a tank top and sat down you lied under the covers and fell asleep

~~~ seven am ~~~

"yeah snow day " you yell sitting up as you hear your bother tell you its a snow day you sit up elbowing beyond in the ribs assuming it was all a dream you didn't think you would wake up with him next to you you scream and he wakes up

" what do you scream every day " he said holding his chest he stood and took of the hoodie showing the black and blue mark you made he sighed and put the hoodie back on you felt guilty and

you go and pick out different cloths and walk to him " hay B-kun where going some where" you said he fall back asleep you sigh " come on b-kun " you yell he sat up and slapped you he muttered some thing and stood up you held your cheek in pain " B " you yelled not thinking he would turn and hurt you ..." I hate you " you yelled running to your closet and cried b shrugged and stood stretching yawning

" well you got what you wanted...me ow be happy im one gift that cant be retuned " he said coldly and grabbed his knife and stared at you


	2. Chapter 2 wait its all real?

You got worried and ran to your door joticing its locked you look at beyond he had a sick twisted smile

" come on I wont hurt you" he said with an odd tone you played with the door job trying to open it

"damn it open"you yell trying to open it soon he pined you to the door

"ssshhh its okay " he said

"no its not"you strugle as his hands hold you to the door "your scaring me "you say as he kissed your neck you stop you didnt know what to feel your mind was focased onlyon him you notice his grip losened and you turned to him you smile and blush

"why did you kiss me?"

" to stop you from getting scared"

You sighed " thats not how b-kun as much asI wanted that it was wrong your not real"you say as he picks you up and had your back agenst the door and your arms and legsaround him

"im just as real as you" he said playing with your hair you where inheven in your eyes till you youchear a nock and beyond droped you running to your closet you heard an odd voice that you didnt know well

"helloo is birthday,beyond here?" The deep voice asked you opened your door aand there stood a man with a white long sleeve shirt and blue jeans he scratched the back of his head you where at a loss for words you just smiled and huged him tL just backed away from the hug you felt beyond's cold hand grab your sholder

"she is mine L back off"beyond yelled

LSighed and out streched a pail hand" please come back to the asylum"

"its all real"you yell confused


End file.
